I'm coming Home
by Tarababbi
Summary: A one shot with the song called I'm coming home by Diddy Dirty Money Naruhina.. Enyjoy ;   Hinats' point of Veiw POV. T just in case


_**Authoress note**_**:** "Hi! This is a one shot and for a bonus a song fic.

Yeah man . Pairing is Naruhina as I love them.x Please no flames and please review. Oh and I love you my fans and the people who read this. Oh Hey Naruto wanna introduce the story and all the disclaiming bits and bobs?" Naruto " Yeah man. Everybody Tarababbi does not own Me ((Naruto)) or I'm coming home which belongs to Diddy Dirty Money. Enjoy the story peeps.

**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**

**Hinata's POV.**

So's Sasuke is back. Great Naruto is happy, Sakura is relived and now is going out with Sasuke but Naruto still hasn't commented about my confession, he could have at least said no.

What was I thinking; I go deep red just thinking about that. Oh… well. I best go to Lady Tsunade, she was calling me.

As I entered the door guess who I saw. Naruto. Just my luck. He was alongside Sasuke. I avoided Naruto's face and went to Hokage. "Thank goodness you three are here. As you know

we need some money to repair all of the damages and this big recording company has offered us 9000 yen but I need you three to do a song. The lyrics are all here and you need to learn

them all by Thursday." Thursday; today is Monday so that means four days. I can't go through with this. Just when I was about to speak up. The lady stated "Oh and NO objections"

Naruto was grinning he was probably over the moon to get a chance to be famous. Sasuke well he was emotionless as always. "Hey Hinata" I spun around and ran out of the room the

last thing I needed was to talk and get embarrassed talking to Naruto.

* * *

Thursday. Today is the day. I got up and wore my skin tight black top with skin tight skinny jeans. I might as well feel sexy. ;)

As we were in the recording studio we had to start the singing right away. I just prayed to God that I wouldn't faint in front of _him_. "Hey Hinata." Naruto waved at me but I gave him the

blank shoulder. Ignoring that gesture I did he carried on saying "Hey you know if you're scared you don't have to do the song thing. It's cool ya know. Believe it!" I couldn't stand it even

after my confession to him he still thought I wasn't strong enough! I just walked off to Sasuke and had convocation with him which was very boring since he's soooo monotone.

"Right people let's get started." Tsunade smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands.

I took my place and when the music started I took my cue.

"I'm coming home,

I'm coming home,

Let the world know I'm coming home,

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday,

I know my kingdom awaits and they forgiven my mistakes,

I'm coming home,

I'm coming home,

Let the world know I'm coming…"

As I was singing the chorus Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke looked taken aback... probably because they thought a girl like me couldn't sing with that much confidence as I just showed them.  
This song must relate a bit to Sasuke as he came home from the baddie team and all forgave his mistake and yesterday only seems like a dream. Weird….

Naruto and Sasuke:

Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong

(I'm back baby)

I feel like there's nothing that I can't try

and if you with me put your hands high

(put your hands high)

If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you

and you, the dreams are for you.

* * *

We all sat down to eat after we worked out buts off singing that song. Damn it was long…

Naruto kept looking at me through lunch. I just hoped I didn't give any signs away showing how much I still loved him and how I would die him. I do hope not, that would be so

embarrassing.

"HINATA WAIT FOR ME". Was that Naruto calling for me…? Wait don't get you hopes up he want probably suggestions on how to tell his team about the song thing... yeah that would be it.  
Naruto grabbed my arm and pressed his lips on mine?

I couldn't help myself. I locked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Oh my days it was so good. His lips were so soft not rough and chapped.

He pulled away…

"Hinata. I know this sounds stupid. But I realized I do love you. I guess because I grew up with no-one really loving me I didn't now what true love is." We both gazed into each others

eyes and were just about to kiss until…

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH _MY _DAUGHTER! GET YOU BUT BACK HERE"

Oh well even though I'm running through the village away from my Dad at least I'm with my Naruto….Now this place really does feel like Home!

* * *

**_Authoress Note: _**Okayz Sorry if it was a bit crapp but I did try my best , I really did. Constructive criticism NO FLAMES AT ALL please…. Oh and with my other story: My Hero I'm having a writers block so sorry I will update as soon as possible

READ REVIEW THEN FAVOURITE ;)


End file.
